


Memories

by veronikaphoenix



Series: Bucky & Izzy [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), wakanda - Fandom
Genre: Bucky In Love, F/M, Fluff, Post Civil War, Wakanda, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 16:24:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18595021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veronikaphoenix/pseuds/veronikaphoenix
Summary: Bucky has recently woken up. He's in Wakanda, recovering and trying to gain back all his memories from the past. Luckily, he has the company of his long-time love Isabella. He still has trouble falling sleep sometimes, so one night he asks Izzy to tell him a story about their past, when they were together back in the 40s.





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after the end of Civil War. In this story, Bucky gets his new arm little time after he wakes up in Wakanda, and the events of Infinity War are still a long way to go.

“Tell me stories about us, as you used to do to help me sleep when we were in Romania.”

Though his gaze was on the ceiling, he could feel the smile on her face when she moved to adjust her body against him. She was very naked, cuddled on his left side, head and hand on his chest, tracing lines on his warm skin, worked up from their previous actions when he had her underneath him, all sweet and soft, red cheeks and wet lips.

“Of course,” she kissed his chin and as she did that, he closed his eyes and moved his hand from her hips to her hair, where he started massaging her scalp very slowly. It could make her fall asleep too, but he knew the tale of their love would keep her (and him) awake long enough to feel the blessing of having each other back again.

A small heart was drawn on his right pec with a fingertip that felt like a feather.

“I’m going to tell you about the time you took me on a picnic.”

Before she let herself sink into the memory of that beautiful day, she kissed his chest and snuggled in even a little bit closer to him, as if that was even possible, and she put her leg comfortably on top of his.

“You were at my doorstep at 11am, and I was the one to open the door, obviously very excited, but before we managed to escape from everyone my dad appeared and asked you a few questions. He wanted to know where we were going, what we were going to do, what your plans were exactly and what time you would drive me back home. You were so polite and well-behaved, I think you would make fun of yourself if you were to see the way you acted back then. It was a good thing though, and the fact that he knew you because you were Steve’s best friend, otherwise he would have never approved of us and definitely he would have never let you take me out for a whole day.”

“Do you think he thought I was going to kidnap you?”

“He could have. My dad was like that, and I was his only daughter.”

“Did I bring you home early enough?”

“That you did, James...” she patted his chest, remembering how nervous he got when he realized how late it was after they had spent nearly two good hours in the water and then another two laying on a blanket, napping in each other’s arms. “My mom waved us goodbye from the kitchen window and hoped for us to have a nice day. The sun was out, and the spring breeze was more than welcome. It made me fall more in love than I already was, and it made me feel butterflies in my stomach, though I don’t think I never stopped feeling them.” A deep breath and she closed her eyes too, a ghostly little smile taking over her mouth again. Her fingers stopped moving, palm of her hand flat against his hard chest. “We drove for about an hour to some place outside of the city, it was beautiful, I wish we could go back there someday again, in the future maybe. We were hiding from the rest of the world, so we could do the same. You had taken a basket with you with all kinds of foods, from fruit to sandwiches and sweets, you made me eat so much. We laid down a blanket that you brought and that your ma had knitted over the grass, right underneath a big tree that let some sun rays fall over us. We laid the food over and had what I remember was a very delicious meal. I even remember you said you made those sandwiches, but I knew you were lying: your ma made them. You had no idea about cooking, not even making something as simple as sandwiches,” her laugh rumbled on his chest and his reaction at the thought of himself lying to her just to pretend he was a very romantic and dedicated domestic guy was a genuine laugh. “I think I looked at you in some way that made you understand that I didn’t believe you, and you tried so hard to convince me. It was very cute. After having lunch, we laid under the sun for some time, until we started feeling pretty hot and you suggested that we took a bath in the creek. I said I hadn’t brought my swimming costume and you just said that we could get in the water in our underwear. Little did I know you had other plans for when we got in...”

“What did I do?” He asked. There was such an innocence in his voice, but what happened in the creek that afternoon was anything but innocent.

“The right question would be what did we do...” a sigh of pure bliss escaped her lips, “we made love in the water.”

Something near the leg she had resting over Bucky’s twitched, and it earned a giggle from her. He was so susceptible. No words left his mouth though she waited for a comment.

“You jumped straight into the water from some rock. I hesitated a little but followed you not long after, and when I did you tried to catch me and pulled my leg from underwater a few times until you decided to just hold me and enjoy some peaceful time with me just like that. We spent some time whispering sweet nothing into each other’s ears, until you moved us closer to safe rocks and kissed me. Slowly, it led to us getting rid of our clothing and I held you with my arms around your neck for support when you entered me. The friction underwater was something new for both and something incredible. We have to try that one day again,” she wished, lifting her head to look at him. His face was one of pure bliss, and she swore there was a little redness in his bottom lip as if he had been biting it, restraining himself from saying something, maybe letting out a moan. “We didn’t last very long but I think it helped us let go of the pressure and worries we had carried with us from our homes.”

“How can you remember those details?”

“I’m still trying to understand.”

“You’re doing a great job” he ran her hand up and down her arm. “I wish it could be the same for me.”


End file.
